1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical cable, and particularly to an electrical cable which provides an improved grounding means.
2. Description of Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, a conventional electrical cable assembly includes an electrical connector 50 having a plurality of terminals 51 with equal pitches therebetween and an electrical cable 40 connecting therewith for transmitting signals. The electrical cable 40 comprises a pair of cable subassemblies 41. Each cable subassembly 41 includes two signal wires 42 with two outer non-insulated grounding drain wires 43 and a conductive layer 44 surrounding the signal wires 42 and the outer non-insulated grounding drain wires 43. The conductive layer 44 electrically contacts with the outer non-insulated grounding drain wires 43 and ends of the non-insulated grounding drain wires together with ends of signal wires are respectively soldered with corresponding terminals 51 of the electrical connector 50, thus to provide signals with high quality during transmitting. The drain wires are made of metal material, such as copper or copper alloy, aluminum or aluminum alloy, tin-copper alloy, and other metal conductors. However, when the drain wires should be soldered to grounding terminals of the electrical connector, operators have to align the drain wires with the corresponding grounding terminals respectively, which complicates the manufacturing process as well as impairs the manufacturing efficiency. Additionally, such a kind of electrical cable needs considerable non-insulated grounding drain wires, which increases the manufacturing cost.
Hence, an improved grounded electrical cable is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide an electrical cable having an improved grounding means which reduces the cost of the electrical cable and simplifies the manufacturing process thereof.
In order to achieve the object above-mentioned, an electrical cable in accordance with the present invention, which is used with an electrical connector having ground and signal terminals, includes a pair of cable subassemblies parallel to each other, a middle drain wire positioned between the two cable subassemblies and two outer drain wires arranged at outermost sides of the two cable subassemblies, both the middle drain wire and the outer drain wires conductively contacting with the metal braids of the cable subassemblies, and an jacket covering the drain wires and the cable subassemblies. Each cable subassembly comprises two signal wires each having a signal conductor and an insulating layer surrounding the signal conductor, and a metal braid wrapping up the two signal wires. Each drain wire comprises a center conductor and a layer made from semiconductive material being extruded around the center conductor. Pitches between every two adjacent center conductor and signal conductor are equal to pitch between every two signal conductors in a same cable subassembly.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.